A Furry Situation
by FoxInBox
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter moves in with one Remus Lupin? Will their living arrangements be normal or get steamy between the two. And what happens when Remus reveals that Harry is his Mate? Find out ! Possible M-Preg!
1. Chapter 1 Living Arrangements

A Furry Situation= Chapter 1

Living Arrangements

Fox- Hey guys! This is my first fan fic! I hope you all like it! I dislike flames... However, if you do flame meh, I shalt roast my marshmallows and wienies over them and eat my dinner! Muwahahahaha! BOY**X**Boy! Rated M for later chapters!!!!!!! Please comment if you like it!

The streets were filled with people attempting shelter themselves from the falling rain. A young boy with jet-black hair sat inside a café, well away from the falling rain on the other side of the glass. He sipped the contents in his white mug slowly, biding his time until he would have to go back out into the cold rain streaked city.

He stared at the letter he was reading,

_Dear Harry, _

_I know that this is a hard time for you right now, and that you probably don't want to be living with your Aunt and Uncle, but believe me, I am doing all that is within my power to relieve you of them. Harry, I want you to come live with me. I know that it isn't like living with the Weasley's but it is something. How are you doing Harry? It has been quite a while since we've seen each other, I hope all is going well this summer. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_-Moony _

Harry couldn't help but stare at Remus' letter. It was all he could think of, was living with his Dad and Godfather's best friend, his old teacher and mentor. All he wanted was to run back to the Dursley's and write back to him. As Harry peered out of the window of the small café, he noticed that the rain had begun to let up and he decided to finish his tea and go home. He left a tip on the white circular table and tucked the letter from Remus into his coat pocket and left the café.

When he arrived home he wanted to pack right away, but he knew he needed to receive Remus' address in order to go anywhere. He rid himself of his black and white converse shoes before he began to go upstairs to his room.

As Harry began his way up at the stairs he noticed that there was no longer any light in front of him. He could only think of one thing, Dudley. Great, now there's him to deal with. All Harry wanted to do was go up to his room, and write to Remus.

'Not now Dudley, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now.' He said warningly. Dudley saw the look in his cousin's eyes and knew he wasn't kidding around, not that he ever did, but he was rarely in the mood to actually _hurt_ Dudley.

He backed away from the stairs and headed back into his room and left Harry be. Harry was quite satisfied with what he had just accomplished. Though it had only been 2 days since he had left Hogwarts, he was excited that he had finished just below Hermione in his N.E.W.T.S. He was going to become an Auror… well, something to that effect anyways.

Harry quickly closed the door behind him quietly as to not attract any attention from his aunt or uncle. He grabbed a spare bit of parchment and his quill and began to write on his desk.

_Dear Moony,_

_I would __LOVE__ to come and live with you! You have no idea just how happy that makes me feel! I just want to get out of this place. I haven't been able to do ANY magic yet because I am still living with Muggles. I am doing well, how are you? You worry me you know. I am never quite sure as to where you are or what you are up to. I think of you every full moon, I just can't help it. I would love to live with you, and make arrangements right away, I am anxious to get out of this house! Please write to me soon! _

_-Harry _

Harry rolled up the parchment and tied it quickly to Hedwig's foot and told him to find Moony. '_Wait… did I just write that all down and send it!?' _Harry couldn't believe that he just said all of that and then sent it to Remus. Those were HIS personal thoughts and he couldn't believe that he just let it all out and sent it to the one person who he DIDN'T want to read them.

A ways away from little Surry, in Godric's Hollow, a man with tawny-coloured hair and liquid amber eyes sat in an armchair by the fire place reading a book on magical spells and charms when all of a sudden, a white snowy owl flies onto the ledge of a closed window and pecks impatiently at the window.

Remus looked up quickly and jumped, his book tumbling to the floor as he went to go let Hedwig into his home. She hooted happily as Remus untied the parchment from her foot and gave her some Owl treats. She sat happily on the ledge hooting softly at Remus in thanks for the treats and attention.

Remus untied the parchment after giving Hedwig some water, and began to read Harry's letter. His face lit up with a deep blush at his words and his mind began to spin. '_Does Harry like me?' _He thought, slightly shocked at Harry's letter but happy none the less.

'He wants to live with me!' he said excitedly and quickly wrote a letter to Harry in response to his choice of living arrangements. Once he was done he gave Hedwig another treat and sent her off. He ran upstairs quickly to clear out the spare room for Harry.

Harry sat in his room in the dark, silently poking at his dinner, mashed potatoes, corn, and chicken. He was constantly glancing out of his window in search for Hedwig. He finally got bored after 4 hours of waiting and began to read the _Daily Prophet. _

He suddenly heard the clinking of a beak on glass and opened his window for Hedwig as she flew in. He untied the note and let her into her cage where food and fresh water awaited her. He unrolled the note and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank Merlin! I was worried you wouldn't like the idea of staying with me, but I am glad you like it! I am well, Very well in fact after hearing of the wonderful news! Hang tight Harry, I will be there to get you first thing in the morning…. Lets see if we can wake the Dursley's from their beautiful sleep, I hope you don't mind the earliness. I am just so impatient to see you again! 5:30 am Sharp __J_

_-Moony_

'_Did Remus just draw a happy face?' _he asked himself. He had to admit, it WAS comical.

Fox-Don't worry there'll be much more to come, and it'll get steamy with just Harry and Remus in his house, if you want to find out just wait!


	2. Welcome Home Harry

A Furry Situation= Chapter 2

Welcome Home Harry

Fox-Hey guys I got so many fav's on my first chapter I thought I'd make this one a little longer! -Cookies to all!- Boy**x**Boy! Warned! BTW/ I totally forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is! I do not own any of these characters or the plot/names unless they are OC's Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. :3 Hope you all enjoy! Oh.. There was a ] at the end of Moony's last note to Harry, that's supposed to be a smiley face… XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke at 5:00 am an exact half an hour until Remus was to come and get him from his aunt and uncle. Harry was indeed excited. He jumped out of bed and gathered the spare cloths he left out of his suitcase and left them on his bed.

He walked down the hall, towel in hand and jumped in the shower. He finished in 10 minutes, his mind occupied with thoughts of Remus and how his life would undoubtedly change. He stepped out of the shower and began to dry off his rivulet streaked hair. He grabbed his glasses off of the marble counter and made his way down the hall and back into his room.

He unwrapped the towel and began to dress. Boxers, Jeans, long sleeved T-shirt, glasses, wand. He finished looking around for anything he may have missed whilst he was packing, and found nothing out of place.

With a flick of his wand, His suitcase and Hedwig's cage began to float downstairs. He looked at his watch that Sirius had given him for his 15th birthday and it read 5:30. His eyes rose from his watch to the door as he heard 3 knocks on the wooden door.

Harry smiled, '_Lets hope we can get out of here without any trouble.'_ he thought. He hurried down the steps and reached for the doorknob when he hears his uncle Vernon. 'Who the bloody-hell is knocking at the door this early in the morning!? YOU! What are YOU doing up!?' He asked frustrated. 'I am leaving.' He said with a certain finality in his voice, as he tied up his converse shoes.

'Oh are you now?' he asked as if it was more of a statement than a question. Harry nodded and opened the door which revealed a very happy Remus Lupin. 'Good morning Harry!' he said happily. Vernon immediately saw a threat, 'Is he…?' He couldn't even finish his sentence because Remus finished it for him. 'A wizard, why yes indeed I am, I was one of Harry's teachers at Hogwarts not so long ago, Remus Lupin, how do you do?' He asked as he held his hand out to Vernon.

Vernon immediately backed up and ran as fast as any fat man could back to his room. Both Harry and Remus chuckled. 'Is that everything Harry?' Remus asked him. Harry nodded and Remus picked up Hedwig's cage and Harry took a hold of his suitcase. 'We are going to have to apparate there Harry, it is much quicker.' he stated and Harry nodded and grabbed onto Remus' awaiting hand and they both disapparated with a 'Snap'.

The sensation was just as Harry had remembered it, his entire body felt as though it was being squeezed though a toothpaste tube being pulled at the navel. It had never been one of his favourite ways to travel but hey, it beat freezing to death on a broom.

All of a sudden the horrible sensations stopped and Harry forced open his eyes. In front of him was a beautiful old-fashioned house that even from the outside, looked warm and inviting. He followed Remus to the front door and made the motion for Harry to step though the door.

Harry walked into the house and gasped at the image in front of him. There was a hallway that led to the kitchen and to his left was the living room. There was one couch, and a love seat along with a deep red arm chair that looked to be Remus' reading spot in front of the fire place. The walls were a beautiful shade of light yellow that helped light the room.

Remus smiled, 'I take it you like my house?' He asked happily. Harry simply nodded. It wasn't big but hey, it already began to feel like home. 'Come Harry, follow me upstairs I will show you your bed room.' he said happily. Harry followed Remus to the staircase to the right, right across from the living room.

To the right of the upstairs was obviously Remus' bed room and he led Harry down the hall to the left to a beautifully decorated room. The walls were a light green, and there was a beautiful double bed by the far wall to the left. Straight across from the door was a window with deep red drapes.

The blanket on the bed was a lovely black, and across from the bed, there was a dresser with a mirror attached to it. The pillow cases were the same deep shade of red as the drapes were. Harry looked down to see that the carpet in the room was a lovely beige colour. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, the room was beautiful and it looked as though Remus had decorated it just for Harry.

'I-it's beautiful, I love it!' Harry exclaimed happily hugging Remus tightly. Remus embraced the teen and rubbed his back saying, 'Welcome home Harry.' Tears fell down his face, he had never had a real home before, his only home had been Hogwarts, and 12 Grimmauld place, had been his home for such a short time, he was never really able to completely call it his own home.

Remus backed up a little to give Harry a bit more space so he could calm down. Harry smiled happily with tear streaks on his face. 'Come now Harry, shall we get your stuff into your new room?' he asked the teen. Harry nodded and they both moved into the room and began to put his stuff away. Remus let Hedwig out of her cage and she flew directly onto a perch stationed near the dresser and window. She hooted happily at the food and water stationed underneath her perch.

Harry began to levitate his clothing and supplies to where he wanted them in his room and Remus laughed when undergarments began flying around the room and into a drawer in the dresser. Harry blushed madly. Remus looked at Harry then said, 'If you need anything I'll be downstairs making breakfast!' he waved and went off downstairs.

Harry finished unpacking and looked at his soft bed and ran and dove onto the bed. Black sheets moved along with Harry's body and they were softer than they looked. He smiled and nuzzled the sheets. '_Welcome Home _Harry' rang though his mind and he giggled.

He was finally home. He let his eyes close, it had been an early morning. He let his mind wander to thoughts of Remus and then to Sirius. Harry began to scream in his sleep. Remus ran upstairs and into Harry's room to see what was wrong.

He began to call out Harry's name and when that plan failed, he started to shake the younger man in an attempt to wake him from his nightmare. Harry could hear Remus' voice calling out his name '_Harry! Harry wake up! Harry you have to wake up!' _Harry's brilliant green eyes snapped open, sweat glistening on his face and neck.

'R-Remus?' He asked shakily. 'I'm here Harry, I'm here.' He said soothingly while rubbing Harry's back. 'What did you dream about?' he asked gently wiping away the sweat the covered his face. 'Well… at first I-I dreamed of Sirius, and out third year, but then I started to dream about when he died, and my seventh year, and Voldemort… then near the end… Voldemort was skateboarding along the halls in Hogwarts…' Harry burst out laughing along with Remus.

'Voldemort, skateboarding!?' He couldn't stop himself from laughing. Remus patted Harry's back and said, 'Come now Harry we all know that if anyone would be skateboarding it's Dumbledore.' Remus chuckled. Harry laughed 'I could totally see that, too bad he's gone…' Harry said thoughtfully.

Remus got up off the bed and walked around to the door. Harry couldn't help but look down at Remus' posterior. Remus noticed Harry's stare at his behind as sashayed a little before walking back downstairs to the living area to read.

'_Did… did he just sashay!?' _Harry though wildly. He couldn't believe it, 'Maybe I should tell him that I have feelings for him.' he thought allowed. Harry had noticed this attraction since the last time he'd seen Remus. He no longer felt anything for Ginny and he told her this, that there was nothing else besides friendship between them.

Ginny had not been too happy about this, and had began to ignore Harry since last Christmas. '_Tomorrow'_ he thought, '_Tomorrow I'll tell him how I feel.' _he though happily. He got off his bed and made his way downstairs to the living room to sit with Remus.

Fox- Sorry for leaving it like this, but don't worry, things will begin to heat up in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed!

Fox- A shout out to my friend Mousegirl913 -hands her cookies- It was her dream of Voldemort that I put into the story, real life Lol Voldy on a skateboard lmao I love it!


	3. An All To Natural Situation

A Furry Situation = Chapter 3

An All To Natural Situation 

Fox- Hey guys! Another chapter! Yay! I made it to 3 holy crap! XD I never thought I'd be able to make it this far with any story! My original plan was just fluff and smut… y'know shorty chapters. But however this one came about I am happy it did! I am happy that I have so many people favouriting and reviewing the story! Thank you to all! -hands out cookies-… oops… I lost the game.. : (

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the living room on the couch across from Remus' armchair reading the newest addition of Animagi, how, and why? Written by Quentin Trimble. Harry looked up from his book and thought about his father and godfather, how they had become Animagi to help Remus during the Moon fazes.

Harry wanted to be there for Remus, weather he was rejected or not. He would undoubtedly be there for him. He turned his head towards Remus and watched him as he was fully entranced with the book he was reading. Harry giggled at Remus' face, eyes focused on the pages of the yellowing , green covered book, the way he held his hand under his jaw. Harry couldn't get enough.

Remus glanced up from his book and stared curiously at the giggling Harry. 'Harry… what is so funny? Did you reach an amusing part in your book?' He inquired as Harry stared back at Remus. 'Uh… Yea, I-I guess so…' Harry stammered.

Harry didn't really want to give everything away so soon, he had told himself that he would do it tomorrow. He needed to think of a plan, how to go about it, what to say should he be denied, what to say should it be accepted. All that fun stuff.

Harry attempted to hide his ever widening blush by pulling his book up to his face. The clock hanging on the wall over the fireplace chimed 11:00. Remus looked up at the clock and put a marker in his book, closed it and put it on the love seat beside the arm chair and got up from his chair.

Remus looked at Harry. 'I think it's time for me to get to bed, how about you Harry?' He asked tiredly. Harry nodded and proceeded to follow suit.

Remus motioned for Harry to go first up the stairs and he did so. Harry proceeded up the stairs and to his new room and glanced back at Remus just as he stepped onto the landing. Remus stared right back at Harry, noticing the blush that spread across his slightly pale cheeks. Remus smiled at Harry and began to walk towards Harry.

Harry thought about backing up into his room but something in his mind told him to stay put. Remus continued to walk towards Harry until he stood right in front of him.

Remus bent down slightly lifted Harry's chin up so that he was looking into Remus' eyes. Remus bent down and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the forehead and muttered a, 'Good night Harry.' and walked back to his room.

By this time Harry nearly passed out, all the blood had gone to his face, and he lit up brighter than a Christmas tree at 2 am on a Saturday night. '_D-did that just happen? Did Remus really give me a good night kiss!?' _Scenarios and excuses flooded Harry's mind, he could simply not believe that Remus had just done that!

Harry backed up into his room and walked cautiously over to his bed. Harry discarded his shirt and pants and climbed into the soft bed. He sighed happily, his mind still reeling with ideas and excuses as to what had just occurred out in the hall.

Did Remus share his feelings? Or was it simply that, a good-night-welcome-to-your-new-house-kiss. Wait… who gave out a kiss for that!? Harry climbed under the covers and laid his head against the inviting pillows and left his mind to wander as his eyes began to close.

Remus watched Harry as he began to drift off to sleep and sighed in awe of the teen in the bed. 'At least he didn't react badly to that.' he said to no one in particular. He was hoping that Harry wouldn't reject him, and after that display, he was sure that Harry wouldn't.

He knew it was wrong. He was twice his age, his father's best friend, his old teacher, but he had known from the moment he'd met Harry as an infant that Harry was his one and only mate.

Werewolves only had one mate, and it had taken Remus all his life to find his. To smell the most amazing scent that came off of Harry, that followed him throughout his 3rd year till now was alluring to him.

It attracted him, pulled him in and he had hoped ever since he had 'met' Harry in his third year that he would start to feel something for him. Mates cannot change, they only have one, and if they were to be rejected by their mates, their life would have no meaning, no one to protect, no one to love, just that 1 person.

To Remus, that one person was Harry and had always been Harry. It would never change, and he could never change the way he felt about Harry.

Remus had informed James and Lilly of what he felt for Harry before they had been murdered by Voldemort. At first James hated the idea of it all, but Lilly reasoned with him, Harry would be with the people they trusted the most, and hopefully the feeling would be mutual when Harry was older.

They had after a little while all accepted the idea of Remus and Harry being mates and James and Lilly promised Remus that they would not interfere or be the ones to tell Harry of the situation. That was Remus' job.

And he knew now, that he could no longer put aside the truth that he had hidden for 18 years, he had to tell Harry of their inevitable situation. Luckily, Harry didn't turn away from Remus when he gave him the simple good night kiss, he looked as if he was left wanting more than that.

This had made Remus' life thus far, now was the tedious job of explaining to Harry the whole Mate situation, but he would leave that for tomorrow when he knew Harry would be less tired and full of food for once.

Remus walked back towards his room and over to his king sized bed and stripped down to his boxers and fetched a pair of Pyjama pants out of one of the drawers across from his bed. He crawled into bed as soon as the pants were on and fell asleep soon after Harry had.


	4. Mate?

A Furry Situation = Chapter 4

Mate?

Fox- Hey all! Sorry to leave everyone hanging in the 3rd chapter it was 2 am and I was sleepy and the snuffle bunny song really didn't help my tiredness. XD This one is sure to be a little longer and more interesting! I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for your reviews and comments! They are much appreciated!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight seeped through the cracks of Harry's red curtains shining on his black bed spread and on Harry's sleeping form. His glasses were located on the bedside table to his right along with a lamp. Hedwig hooted softly as Remus walked in quietly with fresh food and water for her.

Remus chuckled softly at Harry's position on the bed, he was on his stomach arms tucked underneath one of this 2 pillows, the soft cuddly blanket was half on/ half off Harry's almost naked form. The only thing the teen sported was a pair of simple black boxers.

Remus smiled to himself and left the room quietly pulling the door along with him. Remus made his way down the flight of stairs to the kitchen, in order to make breakfast for both he and Harry. Harry hadn't eaten at all the previous day, he had been to preoccupied with sleeping and dreaming of a skateboarding Voldemort.

Harry awoke with his head buried in his pillows the sunlight kissing his back and his legs. He rolled over onto his back and reached over to his left for his glasses. He hooked the ends over his ears and slid them up his nose to rest on the bridge.

Harry looked around, he spotted Hedwig happily eating her food, and Harry to smelt the food that Remus had finished preparing downstairs. Harry stretched and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up. He realized that he was in nothing but his boxers and walked over to his dresser and fetched a pair of P.J pants and an old shirt and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

Remus looked over his shoulder when he heard smack of bare feet against the hard kitchen tilled floor. Harry had messy unruly hair and his eyes were half lidded. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and muttered a, 'Good Morning' to Remus.

Remus made his way to the table as Harry sat in one of the 4 chairs at the table and slid Harry's plate in front of him along with a glass of pumpkin juice. 'Did you sleep well Harry?' Remus asked softly as he slid his own plate onto the table with his juice and began to munch on the contents in his plate.

Harry nodded and smiled. 'Very much so thank you.' he replied simply beginning to munch on the food in his plate. After a few minutes of eating they had both finished their plates and emptied their glasses.

Harry got up to wash his dishes and said 'Thank you for the breakfast.' Remus gave Harry a nod and followed him to the sink. With a flick of his wand, the dishes began to wash and dry themselves and put themselves back into their rightful places.

'Harry, I need to talk to you for a second about a very serious matter, would you follow me into the living room?' He asked with a tone of worry lacing his soft tones. Remus was very worried that Harry still might reject him, I mean, who would want to be the mate of a 38 year old werewolf? Thoughts like this ran though his mind as he took a seat on the love seat across from the couch and Harry sat on the couch opposite him.

Harry noticed the worry hidden in the elder man's eyes. Harry was concerned for Remus and wanted to know what was wrong, to console him, to tell him that everything was going to be ok, that there was no need to worry about whatever he wanted to talk to Harry about.

'Harry, do you know anything about werewolves and their mates?' he asked simply, his voice was considerably lower than before in the kitchen, he obviously wasn't to happy with the subject. Harry shook his head, he had remembered the talk with Snape in his third year about werewolves and animagus' but nothing about werewolf mates.

'Well Harry, a werewolf can only have 1 mate. They can tell who their mate is by smell. To a werewolf, there is no smell like it, it allures them, pulls them in. Their mate is the 1 person that means everything to them, they protect them, love them and would do anything for them.' he began.

'Harry, when you were just a baby, when I came to visit you I knew in that instant, that you were my mate.' he finished sadly. He looked up to see Harry slightly shocked by this.

'I-I was, am your mate?' He asked slightly dumbfounded and shocked. Remus nodded. 'Yes Harry. I told your parents when I found out, Lilly was fine with it, your father took a little more convincing that it would be okay, but in the end, it is ultimately your decision alone.' he said not taking his eyes off of Harry's brilliant green ones.

Harry's mind was reeling. '_I never knew… no one ever told me…I, love him…' _Harry got up off of the couch and began walking towards Remus. '_oh god what have I done? Is he angry with me? Upset? What have I done?!' _Remus thought over and over again, he dropped his gaze from Harry's.

Harry bent down and kissed Remus full on the lips. Remus was shocked, he didn't know what to do. So Remus lifted his arms to circle around Harry's arms up to his shoulders and pulled him down onto the couch. Harry fell on top of the elder man and giggled, breaking the kiss.

'So does this mean you're not upset with me?' Remus asked. Harry nodded and said, 'I could never be upset with you!' Harry's eyes widened as he said this, surprised that Remus would even think he didn't like the situation.

'I was actually planning to tell you that I had feelings for you today. I-I just didn't know how I was going to go about it, but I am glad that it happened this way.' He said happily, a blush on his face. Remus smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. 'I'm happy it happened this way as well Harry.'

Harry shifted on Remus' lap and brushed against his groin, Moony howled inside, pining to be set free to claim his mate. Remus attempted to keep Moony in check so he didn't scare off Harry, it was still too soon for them to do anything, he had just informed Harry that he was his mate, and wanted to take it all slow for Harry.

Harry noticed that when he shifted, Remus' eyes went from the liquid amber colour to a dark gold. Harry then realized that he had brushed against Remus' groin and his member had stiffened. Harry blushed realizing that he turned Remus on.

'Harry, I think we have to take this slowly. I don't want to rush into anything that you may be uncomfortable with.' Remus said, his eyes still held the dark gold colour they had before. 'Remus, what's up with your eyes?' Harry asked slightly intrigued by the change in colour.

Remus looked up at Harry, his eyes still dark and thick with lust. 'That would be Moony Harry. My inner wolf attempting to claim you as his mate.' He said possessively. Harry blushed furiously. 'And why would Moony want to do that?' He asked wanting to hear Remus say those words.

'Because Harry, I love you, you are my mate, and he wants to fuck you to kingdom come.' Remus said huskily, his eyes darkening further. Remus pulled Harry in to him and kissed him deeply his tongue on his lips begging for entrance into Harry's awaiting mouth.

Harry parted his lips allowing the tawny-haired man entrance as their tongues fought for dominance Remus ultimately won out, Moony was beginning to break though the surface, making small attempts to claim Harry, bit by bit.

Harry felt a hand snake around his waist and crawl underneath the oversized shirt he wore. Remus began to pull it over Harry's head and broke the kiss in order to do so. He was satisfied with seeing Harry's bare chest in front of him and took one of Harry's soft pink buds into his mouth and began teasing it with his tongue.

Harry mewled and pushed himself closer to Remus in order to feel more. Harry's hands ran though Remus' soft, tawny hair and pulled softly as Remus moved to the second bud to repeat his ministrations.

Harry felt himself growing harder with ever flick of Remus' tongue. He pushed his groin against Remus' in order to create some kind of friction. He needed to be touched there, stroked and licked as Remus had been doing to Harry's upper body, he needed him to travel southward.

Remus looked up at Harry his eyes were closed, his cheeks were red from blushing, from being 'tortured' with Remus' slowness in his actions. Remus smirked. Only he could make Harry feel like this, only he could ever see Harry this way, he was his, all his, and no one could take his boy away from him.

Moony was beginning to break though to the surface, Remus was lost in his actions, he wanted Harry, no, he _needed_ Harry. He had to have him then and there. But Remus' sensible side won out. He promised he would take it slowly with Harry, this being the first real relationship he'd had.

'Harry, I need to go lie down for a little bit to get Moony under control. Help yourself to anything Harry, what's mine is yours.' He said softly, removing Harry from his lap and standing.

Remus made his way up the stair case fighting Moony all the way. Harry was shocked when Remus ended it all so suddenly. Soon after he realized that Remus didn't want Harry's first time to be a quickie on the couch. Harry smiled to himself.

He began to think of things that could possibly turn Remus on, planning his next move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox- Sorry its late guys! But I have people going though my house for like the next 2 weeks. I will however continue to update. I was up to all hours of the morning playing star craft with my boyfriend and our friends… I attempted to update then but unfortunately I could not find the program on the laptop that would open my document. : ( But I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all for being so supportive!


	5. The Plot Thickens

A Furry Situation = Chapter 5

The Plot Thickens 

Fox- Sorry about the cliff-hanger in the last chapter. As I said, I was up until all hours of the night to finish off the chapter. And I really had no ideas after that chapter… they come to me when I'm not having mass brain farts do to migraines . *Has a head condition . Brain* Anyways, yea… I appreciate the comments and reviews! *loves them* -hands all cookies and chocolate milk- On With the Show…Story thingy-ma-gigget!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus made his way to his room opened the door and flopped down on his bed. 'Come on Moony, settle down, he's young, inexperienced. We need to take things slow.' He told himself. The wolf inside him began to settle down, but it was slow.

Harry sprawled out on the couch and picked up _Animagi, how and why? _and started reading where he left off. He knew becoming an animagus would be dangerous, well, more the learning than actually mastering it part.

Harry wanted to be able to run with Remus during the full moon, be able to watch over him. At the same time as he was reading up on how to transform himself into an Animagus, Harry was also thinking of ways to seduce Remus.

Harry had little to no experience with any of this. He had a girl he had gone out with before… okay… 2 if you count Cho, but regardless, Harry had only ever shared maximum 3 kisses with anyone that wasn't Remus.

Harry began to think of things that he could do to Remus to make things move quicker between them. Harry's inner self seemed to pull him towards Remus, wanted them to connect, to bond, to be claimed by Remus in the most intimate of ways. Harry was starting to get confused.

He didn't understand why he felt like this, but he needed Remus and he had to have him soon. Harry tried to concentrate on the book he was holding but his mind kept wandering to inappropriate thoughts of him and Remus.

Harry felt the blood rush to his groin and he let out a groan. He had to have Remus soon, he didn't know why, but something pulled beneath the surface to the elder man. Harry groaned again when he felt his erection steadily get bigger.

Remus heard Harry groan downstairs and began to wonder if he was alright. His inner wolf was alert, he was concerned if his mate was in trouble and was extremely protective of his one and only mate. He swung his legs off of the bed and made his was to the stairs.

That's when he heard it again, Harry's groan. Remus poked his head over the railing to see that Harry was frustrated with something. Moony had already picked up what was wrong, Harry was sexually frustrated and the wolf took over.

'Harry.' Remus said huskily. His voice was low and rough, and full of want. Harry looked up from his book and turned his head so that he could see Remus. 'Y-yes?' Harry asked stuttering a bit when he noticed Remus' eyes were darker than he'd seen them before.

'Come here.' He ordered, and Harry felt something inside him react and he immediately responded to Remus' tone of voice. It was commanding and full of want and need. Harry moved off of the couch immediately and walked towards the stair case.

Remus held out a had to Harry and he took it without a word. Remus led Harry up stairs into his room. Harry didn't question what Remus was doing, something inside of him knew he was going to be claimed that their souls were going to bind, to entwine, they were going to become one.

Harry smiled to himself, it seemed that he didn't have to do anything to seduce Remus, Moony had done it all by himself. They reached the top of the stairs and Remus turned around quickly and picked Harry up and whisked him off to his bed.

Remus looked down at the teen, he didn't look surprised or shocked, he looked, satisfied, and ready. Remus was happy, and looked into Harry's eyes, they were filled with lust and want. Remus smiled and followed Harry onto his bed.

Harry circled his arms around Remus' neck and pulled his face to Remus' and kissed him full on the lips. Remus wasn't shocked by this because he knew Moony would want to take things further. He also knew that Harry wanted this, his wolf could feel the submissiveness of Harry's soul.

Harry wanted to please Remus in anyway he could and he would obey everything and anything Remus asked of him or commanded him to do without argument. Harry felt himself being drawn to Remus, he wanted more than just kissing, he wanted much more and could feel that Remus wanted it just as much if not more than Harry did.

Remus pushed himself towards Harry, his hands beside Harry's head that was now on one of his many pillows. Harry ran his hands over Remus' bare chest and over his hardened buds. Harry was happy with the reaction he got out of the older man.

Remus groaned at Harry's action. He had never felt this way and he was sure that Harry hadn't either. Remus pushed himself back so he was on his knees. 'Harry, you are wearing far to many cloths.' He growled at the younger man beneath him.

Harry smirked as Remus pulled at his oversized t-shirt and Harry gladly rid himself of it. Remus' eyes ran all over Harry's shirtless form. Harry blushed slightly. Remus smiled and bent his head down and his mouth engulfed a perked nipple.

Harry immediately moaned. 'R-Remus, that feels so good.' Harry bucked his hips upwards to Remus' groin and he growled into Harry's chest. Harry moaned more fiercely at this. The vibrations from his mate's growl felt good against his nipple.

Harry thrust his hips against Remus' groin once more in an attempt to gain some kind of friction in his own groin. Remus growled again but this time nipped harshly at the bud in his mouth. Harry yelped slightly.

'You must wait pup. I am trying to contain myself, if you continue to do that, I will let go of any restraint I have left. I want you, and it is taking everything I have to not take you right now. I want to claim you as my own, but I want this to be slow, I want you to enjoy your first time, not rush it. So be good pup.' He growled after letting go of the hardened bud.

Remus began teasing Harry's other bud with his tongue and the other with his fingers. Harry moaned, his face going red from being teased like this. 'P-please R-Remus, I need more, please.' Harry begged and Remus gladly obliged.

Remus ran his tongue down Harry's chest and it dipped into his navel and stopped at his pant line. Remus grabbed Harry's P.J pants with his teeth and began yanking them down slowly. When Remus got to Harry's groin, his teeth left the pants and began teasing Harry through his black boxers. They were already a little wet. Harry's erection strained against the tight fabric and begged to be let free.

Remus left it as he began yanking down Harry's pants once again. This time he got them off of Harry and he ground his hips against Harry's groin. Harry cried out and thrust his hips up to meet Remus' member. Remus grunted and pushed down.

Remus backed away from Harry and yanked off Harry's boxers in one swift movement. Harry blushed and attempted to cover himself. Remus pulled Harry's hands away and kissed him gently on the lips. 'It's okay Harry, you're beautiful. No need to hide your beauty my pup.' Remus purred into his ear.

Remus began to lick and nip Harry's ear blowing into it occasionally. He ran his tongue along the rim of Harry's ear and he shuddered moving his hands along Remus' torso, slowly going down farther until he found what he was looking for.

Harry grasped Remus' member and Remus let go of Harry's ear and thrust himself towards Harry's awaiting hands. "Harry…" Remus warned. He was close to completely losing himself to Moony and even closer to taking Harry right then and there. However regardless of the warning Remus gave, Harry repeated his actions, and this time he slid his hand down Remus' P.J pants and into his boxers.

Remus moaned. It was the first time Harry had heard this sound come from his mate and Harry began running his hand up and down Remus' hardened member. Remus moaned again and thrust his hips into Harry's hands.

Remus was lost in ecstasy. He was loving what Harry was doing, he couldn't believe what his smooth hands were doing to him. Harry rubbed faster and harder, and Remus gripped onto the sheets and thrust his hips upward.

Remus felt himself coming close to the edge, and wanted desperately to let go, but Moony wanted to claim his mate, and he wasn't about to get in the way of his inner wolf. Remus pushed Harry back onto the bed and startled his hips and began his ministrations on Harry.

Harry mewled in pleasure at what Remus' hands were doing. Harry wanted to feel more and thrust his lower half up to Remus and he gladly obliged. He moved down Harry and moved his head over top of Harry's nether region.

Harry moaned loudly when Remus took him full into his mouth. Harry couldn't believe the pleasure that was ripping though him. He surely would've thrust upwards farther into Remus' mouth if the elder man's hands weren't pinning his hips down.

'Ahhh!' Harry cried out when Remus sucked harder and moved his tongue along Harry's length. He mewled in pleasure when Remus' hand joined his mouth in the sensual dance. 'R-Remus! P-please! I need you! P-please!' Harry cried out while Remus deep throated him.

Remus gladly obliged. His inner wolf howled to the moon at those few words, and now Remus was going to make Harry howl to the moon. 'Alright pup. But be warned, this will hurt.' he said huskily whilst stroking Harry's cheek with his free hand.

Harry nodded and Remus took this as an okay to go ahead. Moony was impatient with how slow Remus was going but he wanted Harry's first time to be slow and loving, not quick and hard. Well, okay, maybe hard, but that was near the end.

Remus rid himself of his confines and proceeded to flip Harry over onto his hands and knees. Remus had in his hands a tube with magical lubricant that helped ease the pain that Harry would surely feel in a few moments.

Remus spread it over his fingers and drew circles around Harry's entrance and after a few stimulating rotations, he slid one slick digit into Harry's entrance. And began to slowly probe his finger in and out of Harry slowly.

Harry flinched when Remus inserted his finger, but after a few slow thrusts he was left wanting more, much more. Harry pushed back onto Remus' finger and moaned at the contact of his prostate.

Remus took this as the signal to add another slick digit into the teen. He slid his second finger into the boy and began a scissoring motion with his fingers while probing in and out. Harry moaned at the contact of Remus' fingers against his prostate.

'Remus, please, I need you, now.' Harry mewled wanting more than just these now small fingers inside of him. Remus gladly obliged. He took out the lube once again and lubed up his erection and placed it at Harry's entrance, reapplying the lube there once again as to reduce his pain.

Harry pushed back slightly and Remus took that as a sign to continue. Remus pushed in nice and slowly Harry gasped at the intrusion. This one felt a tad bit more painful than the prior digits that were inside of him just moments ago. Remus was more than big, he was massive. 'Shh, I know my pup, I know it hurts. If you want me to stop, you need only say it. I will go slowly for you pup.' Remus soothed while his free hand stroked Harry's back and rump to get him to loosen up more.

Harry began to get used to the feel of Remus and pushed back a little more. Remus pushed in slowly and heard Harry's moans of pleasure. Remus pushed all the way to the hilt and Harry gasped when Remus' erection hit his prostate.

Remus pulled out slowly and pushed back inside of Harry slowly. He did this a few more times until he heard the sound of Harry growl. Apparently he wanted Remus to move faster. Remus complied happily and sped up his movements.

Harry felt amazing. He couldn't even begin to describe just how amazing he was feeling. He never wanted Remus to stop. He wanted it harder and faster and thrust himself back against Remus, impaling himself on Remus' hardened cock.

Harry and Remus cried out together, the sensations were amazing. Remus could feel Harry's muscles constricting, his hot core pulsing with need. Remus reached underneath Harry and gripped his cock and began moving his hand up and down his length.

Harry couldn't believe what he was feeling. He moaned, mewled, gasped and bucked. Remus was more than satisfied with his mates' reactions. Moony was pleased to say the least and wanted Harry to cry his name to the moon.

Remus sped up his actions and Harry bucked more furiously. Harry felt the coil within his abdomen finally let go. Harry cried out Remus' name loudly. When Harry came into Remus' awaiting hand, he could feel Harry's muscles clench around his cock which sent him over the edge as he came inside of his mate, crying his name as he came.

Harry could feel Remus' hot seed inside of him and amazingly, came again. Harry shuttered and collapsed onto the bed. Remus fell over with Harry, pulling him closer to him and stroking his hair. 'I love you Harry.' Remus cooed. Harry was snoring softly, his breath was hot and shallow, still even though he was sleeping, was rattled by his orgasms.

Remus smiled into Harry's head, finally pulling out of the teen. His limp member falling beside him. He nuzzled Harry's neck and fell asleep with the sleeping teen in his arms, Moony content with the nights events, allowing him to sleep peacefully beside his one and only mate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox- Sorry about the lateness and cliff-hanger guys. I have had a rough week. I fought with my mother, my parents are getting divorced, and I lacked inspiration as I haven't seen my boyfriend in a little while. I needed inspiration, as I seriously lacked it…. But yea…. Thank you guys for your amazing reviews and positive comments I am happy to say that I have not yet received any negative feed back. But I am taking your opinions on what kind of animagus Harry should become. Thank you and I will try to post chapter 6 as soon as I can!


End file.
